nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Windsweeper
Neatness is an admirable quality in any creature. Windsweeper admires it very much. Head of Cybertronic sanitation, he dislikes being called a fancy garbage bot, but he loves to keep the world clean and pure, free of litter and stains. Litter and stains and slimy drippy oil spots and grubby rusty things, ugh. They make him feel itchy and dirty all over. Itchy and dirty. He hates the lazy litterbots who leave them behind. He hates them worst when they throw garbage at him and he has to scrub, scrub, scrub himself until he feels clean again. As bad as Cybertron would be if he didn't constantly lock up oil-drippers and litterbugs in deep and dark (but clean) dungeons, other planets are far worse, covered in dirt, with the clean, blank sky full of disgusting clouds and birds and flying kites, and everything simply alive with creepy, crawly bugs. They give him the shakes, so he has to burn them and kill them dead, dead, dead with fire, pure, clean fire. Fiction Windsweeper and his fellow Triggercons were active on Cybertron during the early days of the war, when Optimus Prime and Megatron were just beginning their feud. While tracking the Autobot leader and the Triggerbots, Megatron and the Triggercons executed the keepers of Boltax and attempted to steal the power of the Underbase. They failed once Optimus Prime launched the Underbase into space to keep it out of Megatron's hands. Millions of years later, Windsweeper and the Triggercons were toiling under the hedonistic decadence of the Triumverate. This trio had brought down the Decepticon Army, reducing their interests to a series of gladiatorial games. Once "Megatron" returned and offered the Decepticons a return to the old ways, the Triggercons eagerly agreed and shot their current leaders in the back. Windsweeper and his Triggercon partner Ruckus were soon reassigned to Lord Thunderwing. They became involved in Thunderwing's obsessive quest to acquire the power of the Autobots' Creation Matrix for himself, piloting the Decepticon's ship to the planets Pz-Zazz, Cheyne, Pequod and Cameron's third moon VsQs, however he stayed aboard their ship during the visit to Pequod. In the last battle with the Autobot "Matrix hunter" units, an idle Windsweeper was nearly killed by a Matrixspawn while his leader was focused on claiming his prize but was released when the Matrixspawn panics after being discovered. Thunderwing's willingness to allow Windsweeper be sacrificed caused further resentment from Needlenose over their leader's obsession. The Decepticons finally came to the Ark aboard Grimlock's shuttle to deceive Optimus Prime but once there they could only watch as their leader battled the Autobots. After Thunderwing's ultimate defeat, Windsweeper and the other Decepticons were taken into Autobot custody on the Ark without a fight. Matrix Quest He was not seen or mentioned again. Marvel UK future timelines In 2009, Windsweeper and his fellow Triggercons helped Galvatron disable an Autobot resistance movement on Cybertron. He was not as eager to combat the Autobots as his comrades were, preferring instead to stay out of the battle. ''Regeneration One'' Some twenty-one years after the war between the Autobots and Decepticons ended, Windsweeper had signed up with Soundwave's "Neo-Decepticons" on Cybertron. While Soundwave was off-planet, Windsweeper was gathered with his comrades at Fort Scyk when the resurrected Scorponok returned to Cybertron with a Gene Key capable of turning Autobots into Decepticons. Given the choice to follow the former Headmaster or be executed on the spot, Windsweeper chose the former. IDW Generation 1 continuity Windsweeper belonged to the crew of the Thanatos, operating under Razorclaw and the Predacons. He was led into aerial combat by Divebomb during the battle with Thunderwing on Cybertron. As one of the Decepticons on Starscream's asteroid base, Windsweeper witnessed Megatron return and punish Starscream for leading the Decepticon down the path of ruin. He considered interfering but was convinced otherwise by Skywarp. Category:Antagonists Category:Decepticons